


A Good Dog Takes Care of His Master

by NanakiBH



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Biting, Come Eating, Desperation, Frottage, Kagune, Kissing, Livin' the Doggy Life, M/M, Massage, Power Dynamics, Scent Kink, So Fresh and So Clean, Tsukikane Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was enjoying his new life as Kaneki's beloved pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Dog Takes Care of His Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Tsukikane Week; Kagune.

“That was nice,” Kaneki said, leaning his head back slightly as Tsukiyama fluffed his hair with a towel. His relaxed expression made Tsukiyama feel accomplished. “You're actually really useful when you behave yourself.”

He sniffed, giving a smirk that he knew Kaneki wouldn't be able to see. “'Useful'? Is that all? It's my pleasure to be of service to you, but I hope that you see me as a little more than just a tool.”

Moving just out of his grasp, Kaneki went to the sink and unfolded another towel. Returning, he reached up, and, with his eyes slyly narrowed, wrapped it around Tsukiyama's shoulders. “Of course. You're more than just a tool. You're my important sword, and now you also have the honor of being my guard dog. How does that make you feel?”

If he were looking for an honest answer, then Tsukiyama feared that he would embarrass himself. Just hearing those words made him feel weak. He was supposed to be a strong, proud man, but this was what he wanted. He was from a prestigious family with an honorable family tree, so if he was meant to be a dog, then he was one of pure blood. If anything, he was born to be a show dog, yet he felt his life had more purpose as Kaneki's loyal guard dog.

“Woof.”

Kaneki laughed; a sound that made Tsukiyama melt. “That's a good answer. I like that. Good boy.”

The moment felt appropriate, Kaneki's face a few simple inches away from his own, so he leaned in a little closer, just close enough for Kaneki to understand what he wanted without making the decision for himself.

“Are you begging for treats?” Kaneki asked, lifting a hand to trace a fingertip along his bottom lip. It was cruel of him to tempt him like that. His damp skin smelled fresh and clean. He was looking especially appetizing, but Tsukiyama knew that he couldn't take a bite without his master's permission. “I'll let you have a taste, but no biting. You know what will happen if you disobey.”

Standing on his toes, Kaneki leaned up and placed their lips together. The second they met, Tsukiyama swiped his tongue against his lips, unable to help himself, desperate to taste them. Amused by his neediness, Kaneki laughed and opened his mouth. Knowing better than to touch him without permission, Tsukiyama curled his fingers in the towel he held and let his mouth do all the feeling, rolling his tongue around inside of Kaneki's mouth to touch and taste, feeling his flavor overwhelming his senses. It was hard not to bite down on Kaneki's tongue. Tasting him like this was a treat indeed, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him completely. He wanted something he could sink his teeth into and chew. He loved his taste, but he wanted to feel it all; the texture of his flesh, the feeling of his blood pooling around his teeth, under his tongue...

It took him a few moments before he even realized that Kaneki had pulled away, his taste lingering on his tongue, making him feel dizzy and aroused.

“You weren't easy to tame, but look at you now,” Kaneki said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “Good boy.”

He didn't know what to think of that. Had he really been 'tamed'? He still intended to eat him eventually. There was no stopping that, but... Something was definitely different about their relationship now. He liked the way that things were, but he also knew that it was probably going to interfere with his plans sometime in the future. If he wanted to move forward without anything to hold him back, then he needed to end this, but it wasn't that simple. He was enjoying it too much now.

If he needed an excuse, he told himself that it was a good way to pass the time until he would devour him. Even better, it was a great way for him to soften Kaneki up, make him more tender. If he just changed his perspective, it seemed like a win-win situation, and the only thing holding him back then was himself.

He was Kaneki's dog now, but he was also his own person. He shouldn't have had to remind himself of that.

“Tsukiyama-san, are you even paying attention to me?” Kaneki asked. The loud pop of one of his knuckles snapped Tsukiyama back into the moment. “Do you have trouble responding to your name now or something? Am I going to have to call you 'Poochy'? Or maybe 'Spot'. Which do you prefer?”

As if he would even give him a choice. “Please don't,” he begged. “I'm paying attention. I was just...”

“Distracted?” Kaneki provided. With a grip tight enough to make him wince, Kaneki grabbed his cock and gave it a hard squeeze. “It's because of this thing, isn't it? You only think with your stomach and your dick. You might be able to think more clearly if I cut it off for you. How about that? That's a good idea, isn't it? You don't need it, after all. You're more than happy to bend over for me.”

“P-please,” he whimpered. His skin was still wet from the shower, but he could feel a cold sweat breaking out over his skin as he envisioned the things that Kaneki said. “That's not necessary at all, Kaneki-kun. This isn't supposed to be about me, anyway.”

Kaneki gave him a look, but slowly released him and moved back a step. “That's true. Get back to work. Since you've been so good, I can take care of that later.”

Tsukiyama swallowed hard, his cock approving of that promise. Hands shaking slightly as he tried to hold back his excitement, he brought the towel back up and helped dry off Kaneki's shoulders and arms, then knelt to take care of his legs. While he was down there, he couldn't help taking a glance up and felt a little proud to see that Kaneki was half-hard. He probably enjoyed their shower together, but Tsukiyama suspected that he enjoyed taking a commanding tone with him even more.

When he got back up, he asked Kaneki to turn around so that he could dry his back for him, but Kaneki stayed where he was. Challenging him with narrowed eyes, Kaneki stepped closer and kept looking at him, expecting him to reach around him to do it. Putting his arms around him made Tsukiyama feel like he was taking him into an embrace, and it was difficult for him to stay that way without accidentally nudging himself against him.

He was doing so well until Kaneki stepped forward one more time and pressed their bodies together. Feeling Kaneki's skin touching his damp chest, he almost lost his hold on the towel.

“What's wrong?” Kaneki asked innocently. “I said I'd take care of it. Keep going, and don't lose your focus. You don't have to touch me like I'm made of glass. Handle me like a man.”

Didn't it make him embarrassed to say things like that? Maybe it was because he knew that he had so much power. The innocent Kaneki from before wouldn't have been able to say something like that with such confidence. Tsukiyama wasn't about to say anything about it, though. He didn't want to break the moment or embarrass him. He liked the innocent Kaneki, but he also liked this confident one a lot, too.

Doing as Kaneki wished, he brought the towel down over his shoulders and his back with purposeful strokes, removing every little drop until his skin felt smooth and dry. Even when he was finished, he could tell that there was something else Kaneki wanted. It was just an offhanded idea, but Tsukiyama just had a feeling about it. Taking a chance on it, he kept the towel in one hand, but moved his other bare hand over Kaneki's back and massaged gently, rubbing over the sensitive curve of his ribs, down his sides, then, eventually coming to rest at the small of his back where he moved his hand in slow, sensual circles.

A sigh soon followed and Kaneki relaxed against his chest. Tsukiyama was surprised when he felt him wrap his arms around his waist, but it encouraged him, so he kept going, dropping the towel so he could use both hands to massage that one spot on his back.

“Keep doing that. It feels good,” Kaneki said. Tsukiyama felt his panted breaths against his chest, and they were standing close enough for him to feel Kaneki's cock nudge against his thigh as it hardened.

He did as he ordered, but he wondered if Kaneki even realized why that particular spot felt so nice. This must have been what he'd been waiting for. When they were in the shower, he noticed that Kaneki enjoyed it when he touched his back, but it seemed only natural to him at the time. Now, as he glanced down at Kaneki's reddened cheeks, he wasn't so sure that he knew what made it so special.

“Kaneki-kun, I'm just wondering... You know why this feels good, right?”

He huffed. “What are you talking about? Of course I know why. Massages are meant to feel good. No one else has ever given me a massage before, but I think you must be doing a good job if it feels nice.”

He seriously didn't know.

How was he supposed to tell him without making him feel embarrassed? No matter how embarrassed he made him, it would be better than to continue and accidentally unleash Kaneki's kagune without him expecting it.

“Eh bien, vous voyez...”

“In a language I can understand, please.”

Slowing his hands, he glanced away. “It's your kakuhou. If you use your kagune a lot, it'll get sore, so, naturally, it's going to feel really nice when someone massages it for you. Of course, if I keep touching it like this, it's going to want to come out on its own. I thought I'd give you a fair warning.”

He was just looking out for his own neck.

“I see,” Kaneki said quietly, thinking about it. Finding out about that didn't seem to make him embarrassed. He seemed to be curious about something now instead. Tsukiyama wasn't sure what he was thinking about until he felt Kaneki's hands move up his back, stiffened when he felt him press his palm against the tender spot below his right shoulder blade. He knew what he was trying to do now, but he couldn't keep himself from squirming around as Kaneki prodded his fingers into the sensitive area between muscle and bone.

It was coming. It wasn't easy for him to reach that spot on his own and it had been a long, long time since anyone had touched him there, so it was aching for attention. If he didn't make him stop soon, he knew that his kagune was going to spring out on its own, but that seemed to be what Kaneki was trying to achieve. He was looking at him with a mischievous grin, teasing that spot as he watched his face.

All too soon, his fingers disappeared.

“That's enough,” he said.

It most certainly was not enough. Tsukiyama was dying for more now, his cock hard and twitching, his kakuhou tingling with the memory of his touch. The words were right on his lips, ready to beg him to keep going, but he didn't want to let him know how desperate he was for it. Kaneki already thought he was a dog. He didn't have to confirm it for him any further.

Grabbing the towel from the floor, Kaneki used it to dry his hair a little more and looked him over, smirking when his eyes went lower. “You should dry yourself off, too. This isn't the right place for this. If you want to continue, then we should take it to my room.”

Without waiting for him, Kaneki dropped the towel behind him and opened the bathroom door. There was no one else home, but it was still impressively confident of him to walk into the hallway with nothing on. Worried that he wouldn't like it if he kept him waiting, Tsukiyama quickly toweled himself down and hastily went after him, leaving his towel behind. Even if no one were home, it still made him feel extremely aware of how naked he was, so it felt like a relief once he found himself behind the safety of Kaneki's bedroom door.

As embarrassing as that would've been, his cock was still rock hard. His face felt hot all the way down his neck to his chest and his heart was pounding nervously. In front of him, Kaneki sat on his bed with his legs parted, his body the image of perfection, the fresh scent of his skin enticing him, luring him in, telling him to come closer.

“Don't stand there staring. You have work to do,” Kaneki said, beckoning him forward with a curled finger.

He took another second to steady himself, but his legs still felt weak as he approached. When he knelt on the bed, Kaneki moved back to give him more space.

“Lay down on that side,” he said, pointing to the side of the bed near the wall. “I think I'll need the space.”

Tsukiyama grinned. “As you wish, my master.” Obediently, he laid down where he instructed. Once he was comfortable, Kaneki laid down beside him, facing him, and moved a little closer so that their bodies pressed together. The feeling of his smooth skin against his own made Tsukiyama's toes curl, but his scent did other things to him. He loved the way he smelled after they got done sparring, but he loved the way that he smelled after a shower, too. He was nice and clean and ready to eat. His mouth watered and he ran his tongue over his teeth, imagining what it would be like to break his soft skin.

That was going to have to be as far as he let himself take that thought. He couldn't eat him now. This was a privilege; being allowed to lay with him and touch him like this. It had taken a lot of work to come this far and he wasn't going to spoil it for himself now by acting foolishly.

“You want to bite me, don't you, Tsukiyama-san?” Kaneki teased. “You're cute when you're obvious.”

Tsukiyama bit his lip and growled quietly, annoyed that he'd been caught so easily. Was he really that obvious?

“See... You have a little drool here,” Kaneki said as he moved closer. His eyes closed as he neared and Tsukiyama felt his tongue swipe the corner of his mouth. “Sweet.”

Drawing his own tongue over the spot Kaneki had licked, a soft moan made its way past his lips. Their combined flavor was really something. When he looked up to meet Kaneki's eyes, he noticed that his left eye had turned, and he felt sure that his own had changed as well. His taste awoke something primal within him, made him want to hold him down and ravage him in every way, but he knew better than to think of himself as the superior ghoul. He was clever, but he didn't have the strength to overpower Kaneki's rinkaku.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Kaneki asked. For a second, Tsukiyama felt like he was responding directly to his thoughts. “My back is feeling a little sore. I think you know what to do.”

Kaneki wiggled his hips, rubbing himself against him, pressing Tsukiyama's cock against his stomach. This was really dangerous. Kaneki wanted him to massage him, to let out his kagune and touch it. If he made one wrong move... That elegant crimson kagune would be the thing to end him.

It made him shiver.

“May I have a taste?” he asked. He knew what to expect for asking such a question, but it was worth asking, he thought.

Kaneki's brows lifted and he looked at him in a way that said he should have already known the answer. Still, he surprised Tsukiyama with his generosity. “Sure, you can have a taste – but no teeth. If I feel teeth, you know what will happen.”

“Hm? Why don't you tell me?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around him, gently placing his hands where they had been before, on the small of Kaneki's back. Even though he knew what he meant, he still felt like playing coy, wanted to hear him tell him all about what sort of punishment he would receive if he decided to defy him.

As he began to move his hands, working his fingers in circles around his already tender and slippery kakuhou, he heard Kaneki let out a pleased sigh. “Ah... Yes, if you tried to bite me, I'd stab you real good. I'd make swiss cheese out of you with my kagune, then bite out your throat. I'd like to see you try to disobey me again after something like that.”

Tsukiyama couldn't hide the way that affected him, moaning loudly as he brought his mouth down to Kaneki's shoulder. He was so tempted to bite him, but things were going so well. He really didn't want to become swiss cheese. The taste of him was already taking over his thoughts, making him desire the taste of his blood, but he tried to keep himself together. Instead, he tried to think about other things, like what he was doing with his hands. The salty-sweet taste of his clean skin made him feel even harder, but he made himself focus on his other senses, opening his ears to hear the soft sounds Kaneki made whenever he touched his kakuhou in a way that he particularly enjoyed.

As he licked and kissed and sucked at his neck, Kaneki's own hands found their way to his back and resumed their earlier ministrations, massaging the spot below his shoulder blade. His kagune had already been close to escaping, so he wasn't surprised when the tip began to peek out from his kakuhou, reacting to Kaneki's touch.

He took his lips off of him for a second to take a few deep breaths, but it only sent a rush to his head when he got a nice, deep whiff of his scent. Something inside of him snapped. The last thread holding him together came loose and his kagune came out. He tried to hold it back, but it moved on its own. With his right side pressed against the bed, he shifted uncomfortably as his kagune searched for a place to rest.

“Up,” Kaneki bit out. “Sit up.”

Without delay, he did as he was told and sat up against the headboard with his kagune half-out and straining to be fully released. When Kaneki returned his hands to his back, it curled around his hand and released itself in its natural spiral shape, curling around Kaneki's left arm like ivy. Normally, it followed his own arm, but it was like he had no control over it this time. It instinctively reached for Kaneki and curled around him to keep them together.

“I think it likes me,” Kaneki laughed, rubbing his other hand over the base of his kagune where it met his wet and throbbing kakuhou. To get himself comfortable as well, Kaneki straddled him and sat down in his lap. With his legs on either side of his waist, their cocks nearly touched. When Tsukiyama wrapped his arms back around him, it brought them together, nudging the head of his cock against Kaneki's.

“It's a little lonely,” Tsukiyama said, quivering as Kaneki wrapped his hand around the base. “It needs a friend.”

Kaneki gave him an amused look. “Oh? Do you think they could be friends? Would they get along?”

Yes. In fact, he really wanted to know what it would feel like to have Kaneki's kagune sliding against his own now.

Locking eyes with him, he moved in and sealed their lips together, then rubbed Kaneki's kakuhou in a way that he knew would catch him off guard, pressing the tips of his fingers right into the center of it where his kagune would emerge. That spot was particularly sensitive. It would be easy for him to mess up and hurt him, but he was rewarded with a surprised moan against his mouth. Kaneki's arms tightened around him, and Tsukiyama moved his hands out of the way as his kagune leapt from his kakuhou.

That must have felt as good as he'd hoped. Kaneki continued to hold him as his body shook with small spasms and he even deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Tsukiyama kept his hands on his hips and waited for him to relax. When he began to calm down, Kaneki broke their kiss, but gave his tongue a little parting bite before he pulled away.

Kaneki sat back in his lap and Tsukiyama's hazy eyes noticed the red of his own blood glistening on his lips before it was quickly licked away with a smile.

The bed was large, but it still wasn't big enough to hold Kaneki's kagune at its full size. If he wanted it to, Tsukiyama knew that he could make it become even larger, but, at its resting length, the tentacles still spilled over the side of the bed, onto the floor.

As expected, they looked a little tense.

“You should take better care of these,” he said, gently stroking his hands over the base of his kagune. After massaging one, he moved onto the next, then the next, making sure that each one received a little bit of attention. Slowly, the tension began to fade from them and a couple of them started wagging around like the tail of a pleased puppy.

It was quite cute, considering that he was supposed to be the dog.

“You're good at this,” Kaneki praised. “Is this something you do a lot? I haven't had these things forever, you know. Am I supposed to do this occasionally?”

Tsukiyama shrugged, smirking, pleased that his master would praise him for his work. “It's not something you have to do, but it helps keep it relaxed and limber. My koukaku is naturally hard, but it's still flexible. If I don't flex it occasionally, it'll get too stiff when I try to use it. Your kakuhou is like any other muscle. You need to work it to keep it at its best.”

“I use my kagune a lot, though.”

“And you use the rest of your body a lot as well,” he said, briefly releasing Kaneki's kagune so he could run his hands over Kaneki's sides, down to his strong thighs and calves. “Are you saying you don't like massages?”

Kaneki looked aside with a huff. “What's not what I mean at all.” He looked back to him. Grasping Tsukiyama's hands, he pulled them back to return them to his kagune and kakuhou. “Did I ever say that you could stop?”

“My apologies,” Tsukiyama said, smiling.

The moment he placed his hands back on him, Kaneki visibly shivered. Tsukiyama's fingertips felt a little wet and sticky from the fluid inside his kakuhou when his kagune was released. Even his kagune itself had a nice, slippery texture. It wasn't difficult to imagine the many creative things they could do with them. It was a part of Kaneki, though. It would be wrong of him to make any suggestions on his own, but if Kaneki ever wanted to find another use for them... He would be very willing to help him experiment.

The more he touched him, the harder it seemed for Kaneki to sit still. Each of his movements made them rub together. Before long, he found them pressed even closer together, their cocks trapped between them as Kaneki rubbed himself against him desperately. Similarly, it was getting harder for Tsukiyama to just sit there as Kaneki became more and more appetizing. His skin was flushed and warm, the scent of him while aroused making his hunger deepen.

Tsukiyama's cock and kakuhou were both dripping. He could feel a bit of fluid from his kakuhou rolling down his back, needing Kaneki's touch.

“Ka.... Kaneki-kun, please... Could you maybe...”

Opening his bleary eyes, Kaneki looked down at him and slowly stilled his hips. “Oh...” he said, dazed. “I guess I got carried away. You might be a little too good at what you do.”

With his left arm trapped inside his kagune, Kaneki lifted his other hand and tentatively touched the outside. He glanced at his face as he moved it around, checking to see what he thought. Tsukiyama offered him a sympathetic look. That was nice, but it wasn't enough to cut it. Kaneki's kagune was pretty easy to figure out. Typically, the part of the kagune that was used the most would be less sensitive, so it followed that base of Kaneki's would be the most sensitive part, as it was the part that was touched the least.

“Oh,” Kaneki said, surprised when he realized it for himself. Turning his left hand, he placed his palm against the red, soft underside of his kagune's spiral and stroked it gently. Tsukiyama let out a pleased sigh through his nose to let him now that he'd figured it out. It didn't take a lot of touching for him to really feel it. It didn't get touched very often, so a little went a long way. After Kaneki added his other hand, trying to reach more of it, he was already shaking slightly.

He tried to remember to keep moving his own hands, but his thoughts were starting to become unfocused. It was hard to put his attention on anything else while Kaneki was touching him there. He couldn't even think about how much he wanted to eat him, so he just rested his head against Kaneki's shoulder and quietly moved against him as he continued to idly massage his hands around the base of each long tentacle.

Kaneki tilted his head to the side and rested his cheek against his head, giving in to the sensation the same way that he was. With all of their frantic rubbing and touching, it wasn't going to be much longer...

As he drew close to his climax, two of Kaneki's kagune wrapped around his legs, holding him anxiously, like they were begging him to give him something he was unwilling or unable to ask for aloud.

“What is it? What do you want me to do?” he asked, feeling willing to do just about anything for him at that moment.

“I think...” He gasped, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. “I... I think I want you to bite me. I need something. I need something else.”

That was probably not the brightest thing for Kaneki to tell him while he was feeling this excited. The pure ghoul instincts inside of him awoke when he heard him say that. With his eyes open wide, his mouth set in a line, he looked at Kaneki very seriously.

“Are you sure you want that?”

Kaneki moved his free hand to the back of his head and grasped his hair in a tight fist. “This isn't an invitation to eat me.” The kagune around his legs tightened, threatening to cut off his circulation.

A bite. That was all. Just enough to leave a mark. Not enough to satisfy his hunger.

That was asking a lot of him.

“Come on, Tsukiyama-san,” he whispered, coaxing him. “You're a good dog now, aren't you?”

“A good dog wouldn't bite his master,” he argued. Not that he didn't want to.

“Then maybe there's something wrong with the master who wants his dog to bite him?” Kaneki said. Two of the kagune that Tsukiyama had been massaging moved to wrap around him, one of them reaching up to delicately stroke his cheek in an almost affectionate way. No matter how gentle they seemed, it was a reminder that Kaneki could destroy him easily if he stepped outside his bounds.

Taking in a breath of his scent, looking at the pale flesh of Kaneki's throat, he swallowed and leaned in. With Kaneki's slippery kagune caressing his back, he moved his hands between them to join their cocks together and finally sunk his teeth into him. The sensation was everything he hoped it would be and more. His flesh yielded easily to his teeth and his warm, sweet blood pooled around his teeth and swam over his tongue. The combined sensations went straight to his head, making him see stars behind his eyes. Somewhere beyond the static in his head, he heard the sound of Kaneki moaning loudly, felt him frantically moving his hips as he stroked his hand around them.

He wanted to tear off a bite of him, but he kept his teeth locked onto his neck, digging them in as deep as Kaneki would allow, feeling himself approaching his own euphoric climax. All he wanted was a taste of him. At this point, it was all he needed to send him over the edge. He could feel his eyes rolling back in his head, moaned against Kaneki's skin, and felt himself coming, his body shaking, overwhelmed with utter bliss.

He continued to stroke them together, tightening his fist, a combination of Kaneki's precum and his own mess easing the movements of his hand. When Kaneki felt him remove his teeth from his throat, he finally came, letting out a startled gasp as his climax took him by surprise. He braced himself against Tsukiyama, his kagune wrapping around him in an even tighter embrace until the last of the spasms left him.

When it was through, he released him and fell limp against his chest, panting. While Kaneki took a moment to catch his breath, Tsukiyama lifted his hand to his mouth and cleaned off his palm with his tongue, indulging in the taste. As Kaneki came to, he reached up and touched the place where Tsukiyama had bit him, but the wound had already closed itself. A little bit of blood remained there, so when he moved his his hand, Tsukiyama leaned in and cleaned the rest of it away with his tongue, then nosed the underside of his jaw affectionately to show his appreciation.

“That was quite a treat,” he said, nudging his forehead against Kaneki's.

With an interesting expression, Kaneki glanced at his left arm that was still trapped in his spiraled kagune. “Yeah...” He raised his other hand and gently stroked its surface, petting it. “Even when you're bad, you're good.”

“Does that mean I can have another treat?” he asked hopefully.

Kaneki put his hand against his chest and pulled back to free his arm from the confines of his kagune. “What I think we need is another shower.”

That sounded like a treat as far as he was concerned.

“Now get up,” Kaneki said as he got himself off the bed with unsteady legs. “We need to clean up before everyone gets back.”

Curling his kagune around his own arm, Tsukiyama noticed that it was feeling a lot more relaxed. Smiling to himself, he got up to join him.

“As you wish, master.”


End file.
